


Boa noite

by ProjetoAniverse, Zayice



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aniverse, Cadê o cloro pra tomar?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Boa noite. Feche os olhos, Sunny. Você em breve estará com ela.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Boa noite

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso!!
> 
> Essa fanfic é sobre o Bad End.

_ “Feche os olhos, você estará aqui em breve” _ , será que Mari diria isso? Não… Ela nunca o faria, entretanto Sunny pensava o contrário.

Um, dois, três, quatro minutos… Era esse o tempo que ele passou assim, caindo em direção ao chão? Não importava, porque ele realmente queria dormir… mas não podia.

Boa noite. Será que essa era a expressão adequada? Sunny não sabia; sabia apenas que deveria fechar os olhos e abandonar aquele sonho terrível… ou melhor, aquela realidade.

Desde aquele dia, Sunny não era mais o mesmo. Matou sua irmã sem querer, forjou a morte dela dizendo que foi um suicídio. Pensou em Basel, que provavelmente iria culpar-se ainda mais. Pensou em Hero, Kel e Aubrey… o que eles diriam quando o encontrassem…?

Desde aquele dia, os dias se passavam e sua persona, Omori, fazia de tudo para que se esquecesse daquilo… Mas a culpa sempre vai atrás de você.

Cada pequeno momento naquele mundo dos sonhos, desde que “Basel” desapareceu por encontrar a verdade, significava arrependimento.

É como se a voz de Mari estivesse em sua cabeça, dizendo:  _ “Boa noite, te vejo lá no outro lado, Sunny” _ . Novamente, ela diria isso? E, novamente, a resposta era não. Mari diria para ele superar isso, admitir seu erro e aceitar que foi um acidente, todos entenderiam.

Mas Sunny não sabia disso. Para eles, todos o odiariam. Ninguém iria perdoá-lo. Ele não conseguia enxergar a verdade para segui-la. Sunny era apenas um menino assustado que não conseguia lidar com a verdade.

Fechando os olhos, ele dá seu último  _ “Boa noite” _ .

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!!
> 
> Não se esqueçam de ver as outras fanfics do Aniverse!!


End file.
